Rebirth - The Gallant Warrior
by tirasangue
Summary: In an unfortunate accident, a young man dies. Much to his relief he will not face something like eternal inexistence. What awaits him however, is realizing he has been reincarnated in the Dragon Ball Universe! And if it wasn't bad enough waking up in a universe with some of the strongest villains to ever grace fantasy, he is reborn as the joke of Dragon Ball: Yamcha.
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

**Hey! Welcome to my first ever fanfiction!**

 **As you may have noticed in the title, this story is a self-insert-y (more on that later) story with the same premise of "Dragon Ball Gaiden: Tensei Shitara Yamcha Datta Ken", which is basically the classical reincarnation in another world type of story, but in this case the main character gets reincarnated in the Dragon Ball world as Yamcha at the end of DB, and it will follow his adventures in DBZ.**

 **My reason for making it is not only can't I find the second chapter of that manga series, but I saw no alike series in the Dragon Ball fanfic section (although I might have missed it)**

 **Anyway, this story is not going to be a full on Self-Insert: I'll definitely take elements from my personality and life maybe, but I'm not looking to remake myself in a DB character's body, this is a story about a DB Fan ending up in the DB world… and unfortunately, he does not reincarnate as Goku.**

 **Either way, on to the story!**

* * *

Life sure is weird, huh?

My life ended in the most cliché way possible… I was hit by a truck, and that was it, my vision went black. And yet… that was not the end of it.

Suddenly my vision is returned to me, And I watch as a blinding blue light engulfs everything around me.

"What the hell?!" I couldn't help but scream, as I felt a pressure unlike of which I had ever felt before; it felt like something was tugging at me, bringing me down. It had similar effects to gravity and yet I could instinctually fell that it was something completely different. It was not only weighting on me physically, but was also taking its toll on me mentally, As I was feeling unbridled fear.

It felt like a supreme force that I couldn't hope to stand up to.

It was only after the light faded and I saw the figure from which the light was emanating from that I figured out what it was.

That unmistakable face and hair! "Goku… the Kamehameha wave…" I whispered to myself. I realized what I had been feeling: Ki.

Indeed, stronger opponents on the show would usually cause the Z-Fighters to feel pressure due to the difference in strength. I must have been feeling that, yet even more heightened, due to my inexperience in ever sensing Ki, utilizing or even seeing Ki.

The dots weren't too hard to connect, I realized that I was in the Dragon Ball world! I looked around me with my eyes wide open.

I could see the usual crew from the original series; Tien, Krillin, Oolong, Bulma, Launch (Blonde), Kami, Chi-Chi and the announcer for the Worlds Tournament, poking his head from a hole in the ground.

My current predicament hit as fast and hard as lightning, I died and was stuck in another world, these feelings were only heightened due to the facts that: Even though I could feel the Ki due to my body seemingly being used to it, and with me clearly feeling a heightened Ki reserve on my body, my mind was simply untrained to withstand it, worse yet I had no prior experience on ever feeling Ki. Ki to me simply felt like a foreign body, almost like a parasite, flowing in my body. It caused me to feel sick to my stomach.

And yet, that was just the tip of the iceberg. I after all had just discovered that I had entered the Dragon Ball universe.

It was an overload of information and confusion, I couldn't help it and started hyperventilating and as I felt my body getting weaker, I end up fall backwards, and I felt my consciousness drifting. The last thing I saw with my vision before it faded to black are people screaming, while not sure to look at me or in the direction Goku was.

* * *

As my vision finally returned to me, a sense of relief came over me.

The final moments before I became unconscious were especially panic-inducing, since I felt my whole body losing strength, I was afraid I could die again. Not something I wanted to retry.

As I looked around me I noticed I was in a round room laying on a bed with white sheets. The room wasn't unpleasant, there were two plants growing on vases around the room, a couch against the wall on my front, and a window to the left of me.

I realize that there was a girl to the right of me, with her eyes closed and her head laying against the side of the bed, while sitting on a chair.

The unmistakable hair gave it away: this was undoubtedly Bulma.

I decided to not wake her up; I had after all, a lot to think about.

I couldn`t help not remembering my friends and family in my real world, they were important pillars in my life. And it finally hit me that I could spend my whole life… my whole existence without them, especially considering how death in this universe did not necessarily mean actual "death".

I decided to push those thoughts away however, I knew they would keep on weighting on me at the back of my mind, yet I couldn't live on bad thoughts; I already had enough on my plate figuring out who I was and in at what point of the DB timeline I was in.

'Given that I am currently in a round room and Bulma is here, I can only assume I'm in either a capsule house, or a capsule corp room. I can also assume I am related to some extent to Bulma'

"That's it! Vegeta!" I couldn't help but speak in a slightly loud voice, I had lucked out for sure. Vegeta was after all, Bulma's husband, so this situation would make sense.

But more importantly, he was a main character in the series, and in the recent episodes of Dragon Ball Super (A series I was pretty fond of) he was the second strongest character in his universe, bar the gods.

I ended up awakening Bulma, and she in turn made me awaken to a truth far scarier than I could have ever possibly expected.

"I'm so glad you're fine, Yamcha!" she said while hugging me.

I couldn't compute that Bulma she was so worried, or that she was hugging me. Other information I had acquired made me rethink.

If Yamcha and Bulma were still together that could only mean that this was very early in DBZ or late DB. It was then that I remembered Goku's Kamehameha wave that was flowing into the ground, and with the original DB Crew watching. That coincided perfectly with his last fight on DB, with Piccolo. I could recall how Goku used a Kamehameha while flying above Piccolo, which made him burrow deeper into the ground.

…

But what kept echoing on my head was only one thing. Yamcha. She called me Yamcha.

One of Dragon Ball's recurring jokes on the community due to how weak he is.

That's who I am.

That's who I'll have to live as while trying to survive whatever solar system buster comes at us.

'I wish I could go unconscious again.' Was the only thing I could think.

* * *

Far away from the Earth, in a distant planet.

Fire eats up the planets forests, which were once green and lush as could b, and massive explosions can be seen throughout the planet.

Hundreds of civilians and even children killed every few seconds, an entire civilization was just bombed right back into the stone age in the matter of a couple of minutes, and extinction would not be in too long.

The ruins scattered around the planet, filled with cremated bodies and the foul stench of burned flesh would remind a citizen of Earth of what they expected Hell to look like.

And in the middle of all the chaos and suffering, one figure with flowing black hair watches over the landscape, various Ki blasts flying away from his hands, destroying the remains of what was previously a city. His maniacal laughter echoes throughout the entire planet, reminding every survivor that their end is near.

 _5 years remain until the Saiyan Saga._


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**H** **ey guys! Back again with a new chapter.**

 **I was very excited to see that some of you followed and favorited the story, despite it only having a single chapter so far. So, I'd like to thank everyone who followed and favorited the story!**

 **I wanted to get the more emotional stuff out of the way, since I'm not going to be focusing on that for this fanfic (although more might happen later, it's not the focus).**

 **Also, please do leave reviews so I can look on what to fix and if I'm doing things right! I'd really appreciate it!**

 **Edit: My apologies to whoever read the bugged version of my story... for some reason it wouldn't format right, I'm uploading this fixed one now, although it may take a bit for it to change. If you don't know what I'm talking about then it's already fixed.**

* * *

'Honestly what a situation I find myself in'

Dragon Ball might have been one of my favorite series, but despite its light-heartened tone, there was no doubt that death was a common occurrence in the Dragon Ball universe.

'Never mind that, though. Right now, what I need to do is figure out how to get out of this situation'

I decided that the best thing I could do for now was hug Bulma back, and so I did.

"I was so afraid; I thought some stray attack had landed on you or something, even if the others said that no attack had been made" Bulma said, almost whimpering.

'God, I am not built for this… okay, what would Yamcha say?'

"B…babe It's ok, I'm all fine now, I guess something just came over me, sorry."

Bulma looked into my eyes, a tear coming out of one of her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah", I answered swiftly.

"But," I continued "Something triggered a failure in my Ki, I can barely control it anymore, I'll probably need Master Roshi's training again, so I probably won't be seeing you for a bit."

I knew I worded that far too fast, I had to quick shoot information as fast as it came to my mind, I knew I couldn't spend too much time with Bulma because not only did I have little experience with relations, I needed to be ready for the Saiyan invasion.

"So, you're not fine after all! And you're going to be gone for a while again, just like back when you were training for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament!"

She seemed angry. Still, she complied. I suppose she was still worried and knew I wasn't to blame, although she might have wondered if what I said was the truth.

Even though my body was already trained to recognize Ki and had a higher reserve of Ki than most living beings, thanks to Yamcha being a martial artist, I simply wasn't. All the Ki I could feel from my body and around me caused me to feel sick. I simply could not hold focus whatsoever.

I could only attribute that due to the fact that I had never felt Ki before. I guess my "mind" or my "soul" simply wasn't used to it.

It's a weird thing, I didn't really believe in "souls" back in my world. Yet, the only way I could possibly explain my personality remaining while in another person's body and brain, was due to the fact that maybe it was retained (somehow) through my soul. This seems especially true in this universe, since souls pass on from their bodies and into Heaven or Hell.

I push these thoughts to the back of my mind, as Bulma helps me stand up.

"I'll drive you there with my aircraft. Just put your weight on me." Bulma said, as we collectively started walking.

I was surprised to notice that despite my well-trained body, I was having difficulty walking normally. It must have been because I was completely unused to the new body, and I suppose it would take a day or two to get used to it.

…

We finally reached Bulma's helicopter-alike aircraft, and I managed to slowly walk myself into the passenger seat, while she sat on the pilot seat and started the engine.

…

We didn't talk on the way there, so I had plenty of time to think.

'So, since we're in the end of the Piccolo Jr Saga, we must be about 5 years away from when Raditz attacks, and I have a very important decision to make.'

Indeed, while I knew I would have to train as hard as possible to not only get used to my body, know how to control Ki and fully access all the power currently available to me, I had to get stronger than Raditz, and later, Vegeta.

But more importantly, I had to decide whether to warn the Z-Fighters about the Saiyan menace that was coming in 5 years. If I did, then we could possibly and luckily pass through it without any deaths, and yet whatever I change in the timeline may just end up screwing us more in the process, and my previous knowledge of Dragon Ball might become entirely useless.

'This wouldn't so hard if I thought of them as just comic book characters, but they all feel real. And far as I know, they are the only reality I'll ever experience from now on. These are not characters that are being written off of a manga, these are real people dying.'

This time I had to bid my morals goodbye, maybe I was being selfish to the others, but if it all turned out like before, it would all end up well like in the end of Dragon Ball Z. If I just let Goku die against Raditz, he'll get strong enough to help later against Vegeta.  
Maybe I just wanted to feel that my cause was just, and I just wanted to be able to save my ass later, but I would not go back on this decision, at the very least until the Saiyans stop being a looming threat.

I looked to my left, where Bulma was ' _I'm sorry, you probably deserve more than someone who'll choose himself over others…_ '

* * *

We landed on Roshi's island, just as the sun was setting.

"I'm sorry Bulma, but I'll focus on my training completely from now on. I promise whenever I am strong enough to be more of help to anyone I'll come back, I can make my way to Roshi's on my own from here, the island is small, after all."

Bulma's eyes flashed with understanding, 'so it wasn't just about his him losing control over his Ki… he probably felt useless in Goku's fight against Piccolo…'

Just as I was leaving the helicopter, Bulma smiled brightly and while still on her pilot seat said in a loud voice "I get it, I'm totally supportive of a man who wants to take pride in his strength, do your best!"

She then started to take off.

"Hah. I'll definitely do it." I said, only loud enough for me to hear. It was nice to have at least one person supporting me, even if it's not exactly _for_ me.

I then walked towards Roshi's house, having at least getting used enough to Yamcha's body to walk in a normal speed.

I could see the lights inside were already turned on, and I banged on the door.

Quickly the door opened, and in the other side of it was a small bald monk with 6 circles on his forehead, his face suddenly lightened up and he smiled once he saw me.

"Yamcha! I'm glad to see you were ok, man. Come in!"

This was naturally Krillin, and we exchanged pleasantries while he kept me up to date (although I already knew what happened from reading the manga). Roshi was in his usual spot reading dirty magazines next to his desk.

As soon as I told Krillin that I had come to talk with Roshi he smiled slightly and stopped talking, I took that as my cue to approach Master Roshi.

I made my way next to Roshi and sat to his side, while looking at him.

"Master Roshi, I have had a few problems and completely lost control over my Ki, so I need to go through all the training again, will you please re-train me?"

He took of put his magazine down and looked at me, with a smile on his face.

"Well then, I would hope that you brought some great magazines for your old master to read as payment then."

I solemnly looked at him, took a deep breath and quickly answered.

"I haven't brought anything to pay you with, my apologies. I can't tell you why, but I need to train the hardest I've ever trained in my life, and I'll follow through with whatever training you come up with, so please train me once again!"

Roshi's sunglasses flashed as he noticed the seriousness and drive in his student's eyes, and for once he seemed to have a rare serious expression on his face.

"So, you wish to catch up to Goku?"

"No, master, I want – no, I have to surpass him."

Gasps could be heard coming from Krillin and Roshi's Turtle, I didn't think too much of it.

One had to consider after all, that the gap between any of us in this room and Goku had become gigantic. He was undoubtedly the strongest in the world, and I hardly made it to the top five.

Roshi however, didn't gasp or make a single sound once I spoke my intentions, he simply kept his serious expression unflinchingly and after a few seconds passed, he answered.

"Very well. I will put you through the harshest training I can possibly give you, I can't guarantee you will be as strong as Goku, however you will have the foundation necessary to catch up. I must warn you however that there will be no breaks and you will be constantly tested, do you agree?"

I was a bit put off by the sudden heavy atmosphere that was in the room, however this was exactly what I needed, I couldn't possibly survive the entirety of Dragon Ball without making some sacrifices.

"Yes master, I agree."

Roshi slightly nodded and told me I was to sleep in a spare bed that was in Krillin's room.

I decided to head off to sleep early, not knowing what horrors might await me in the day. Since I was already on bed and was left to my own devices I started to plan.

'I know for a fact that I will have to graduate from Master Roshi's training into something more advanced later, perhaps I will attempt to be trained by Kami, and then maybe I'll ask Bulma or Mr. Briefs to make me a gravity machine.'

I should let Raditz do what he wishes, and then let Piccolo kill him along with Goku. However, if for whatever reason something changes in their fight due to my interference this time, I'll have to be strong enough to handle Raditz, at the very least by myself.

I then slept, having discovered a newfound resolve.

* * *

Far away from Earth, in Planet F605S

"Hah…Hah…Hah…"

An alien that bears extreme resemblance to humans, save for his purple skin color and cat-like pupils was running across the ruined streets, tears were coming out of his eyes like rivers, and despite not looking too old, he bore the expression of one that had experienced much strife in his life.

"Must… make it… home…" He could barely speak, after all he had been running his way back into his house.

All around him were broken buildings and houses, cremated corpses and holes in the ground. This landscape looked like something out of a nightmare.

As he finally made it into his own street, he felt the biggest rush of joy he had ever experienced, as he realized his house was still intact.

As he ran closer home, he saw his daughter and wife looking through the window, clearly afraid. As they noticed him, both of their previously depressed expressions lightened up.

The man, now crying in joy ran back to his home, however then heard a voice from behind him that frightened him to his very core.

"Aww, the little man wanted to make its way back to his family, is that right?"

Before the man could decide whether to turn around or run to his family, a blast passed right beside his head and into the house in front of him.

He then fell to his knees as he realized that in the place of his house now lay a hole, as it had been blown to smithereens.

"Haha! Look at him, he can't even stand up now!"

An even more chilling voice answered the man who was taking joy from the alien's misery.

"Nappa, enough of your gimmicks. End him now and let's clear this world already."

"My apologies Prince Vegeta, I'll end it immediately."

The man was still laying there, unmovingly. And as a Ki blast started engulfing him he only had time to remember how he had promised he would take his darling to the amusement park the next day.

 **5 years remain until the Saiyan Saga.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's been pretty cool so far huh! Can't wait to see what Vegeta and his goofer crew are doing next, hoho!**

 **Jokes aside, it took some time to make this chapter since I'm not too experienced with dealing with relationships and such in stories. Hopefully it wasn't too bad though!**

 **I had no idea just how much hard work you have to put up in order make these stories. Not to say I'm making a work of art, or undermining the other authors' work, but I simply had no idea.**

 **It took me quite a bit to get this story to how I wanted it to be and it's only been like 2288 words so far. Some stories out there have 200,000+ in total.**

 **Anyway, next chapter I should give you more or less an idea of what type of training our hero will endure with Master Roshi, and then I'll do a time skip, since during these training moments it's just… well… training.**

 **Anyway, until next time guys! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sage Overlooking the World

**I apologize it took long for this chapter to come out, I see your reviews though guys. Thanks for every single review you've sent me, I really appreciate it! If you have any questions you can write a review with it or message me. I could also do a section answering questions to clear it up for everyone else.**

* * *

Roshi's training at first had consisted of the basic stuff Goku and Krillin had done; while he did not explicitly say it, we probably started out easy due to my supposed "un-learning" of Martial Arts.

Master Roshi did find my circumstances rather suspicious and asked me about how this had come to pass, once. When he realized I didn't want to talk about it he stopped probing.

While Roshi trained me, Krillin used his time training alone, having long graduated to be an independent martial artist.

Like I said before, my schedule for training was exactly what Goku and Krillin had to live through in Dragon Ball:

 **Early Morning Training** – Consisting of a jog to a nearby island's milk deposit and then participating on the "milk run", something which itself was challenging: you had to deliver milk to all the island's inhabitants by foot, in an island with mountains, lakes and T-Rex'.

The speed and endurance I needed were both there – What I needed to learn was to control it and my Ki. Unfortunately, not being used to running at fast speeds made me hit head first into trees and whatnot. Since the only requisite I had was getting used to my body however, in about 3 days I could complete the run within two to four hours.

 **Mid-Morning Training** – Plowing the crops in a farm field bare-handedly, and the faster the better.

This one I got the hang of it fast. I did ruin some crops, however.

 **End-Morning Training** – Studies. At first however, Roshi focused on helping me learn to better control my own Ki.

 **Early-Afternoon Training** – Construction work, which included things like shoveling dirt and rock.

 **Mid-Afternoon Training** – 10 laps around a Shark-infested lake. Master did tell me he planned to not let me do it in the first few days, since my inability to control my own strength was a danger to myself. I had however insisted on doing it. He eventually conceded and I ended up getting bit a lot.

Despite my deep fear of sharks, I knew I needed to train as diligently as possible before the Saiyans made it to Earth.

 **Evening Training** – Dodging angry killer bees that had been startled by Roshi. The best I could do at first was move around as fast as I could, which again resulted in me hitting head first into trees, with the bees following me right behind.

Naturally, like Roshi promised, I would have an even harder training than most of his other students. By the time I could control my strength sufficiently, about a week after training started, I started having to drag around an 100lb Turtle Shell on my back.

Not only that, but he announced he would raise the weight by 10lbs per _month._ I naturally wasn't particularly comfortable with the Turtle Shell, but I had my priorities straight. If I'm to be Yamcha and survive, I'd need to train at least 10x harder than the rest of the Z-Fighters.

With that in mind, I tended to sneak out and train at night with T-rex' or just meditating to perfect my Ki control.

 **... 6 Months Later …**

"Really, you've got nothing new to throw my way, Master?" I asked, in a somewhat arrogant tone.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I could have pushed you further with extra weight, but there'd be nothing to teach at that point. And who's an old man?" He replied, in a very lighthearted way.

The Dragon Ball world had started to rub off on me, and in a good way. It might very well have its own dark moments, but the soft-hearted nature of most things on Earth made it very enjoyable, I myself feel I have become more in tune with the light-hearted way that things were handled on this universe.

I didn't see it as something bad, in fact I had become thankful for it. Living a life in worry was no a way to live. I obviously wouldn't give up training however, as what had started to keep me alive through the many adventure's we'd suffer on the future, had become a hobby.

I indeed had found enjoyment on training. Don't get me wrong, I've never been too big into academies or the like, but being able to fly and spar against super strong opponents was fun. Way too fun. There was nothing like having a spar against Krillin while flying and using Ki. It was any child's dream, and I was living it.

I had even become stronger than Krillin and Roshi's base form. And I didn't intend on asking to fight Roshi on his Max Power form, as I wasn't sure if that was something Yamcha even knew about at that point.

My control over my body had naturally grown as I got used to it, and with Yamcha having already been trained to some extent, I had an advantage completing my training.

Despite becoming more light-hearted, I wouldn't let laziness be a factor in my life like I had let it be in my past life. I had poured my very soul into this training, even when the training was over I'd train more. I couldn't become oblivious to the impending threat that was coming.

If Raditz is only a little bit less lenient with his brother and decides to end it all fast, the normal Dragon Ball characters at that time wouldn't be able to handle him.

But anyway, my training in Master Roshi's had been done.

But I already knew the new step.

 **…**

I had been glad that Tien passed by Roshi's House a few times during my stay there, he was the one who taught me the flying technique, something Roshi didn't know. Krillin also took the opportunity to learn it as well.

I was soaring through the air and as I pushed forward, I started seeing a very familiar tower in the distance.

This was obviously Korin's Tower. It was however, not my destination.

I had considered drinking the Divine Ultra Water, however it was too much of a risk. The circumstances that led Goku to surviving after he drank the water were never fully explained in the manga, theories ranged from the fact that his Saiyan heritage had helped, while others said it was due to his pure heart. The fact was that, out of 14 people that drank it, only Goku survived. These were not chances I was willing to take, at least not until I was desperate enough.

As I passed like lightning besides Korin's Tower and kept heading on up, my objective had become visible.

Kami's Lookout. That was where I was going to train next.

 **…**

Just as I reached the floating artificial island I was greeted by Mr. Popo and Kami, both glaring at me while Popo had already entered a fighting stance.

"What is your intent on climbing up to this sacred place?" Popo asked.

"Stand down, Popo, he is one of Goku's friends… probably. Either way I'll need to talk to him in private, I will be completely fine Popo, do not worry." Kami ordered, before I could even answer.

Popo seemed unsatisfied with the outcome, but he nodded hesitantly and headed towards the main chamber in Kami's Lookout.

"So, what is it that you seek here, Yamcha was it?"

"Yes sir, I'm Yamcha. I wanted to ask you to train me."

Kami's stood still as his eyes flashed and he spoke calmly

"You are not Yamcha – I remember seeing you a few times before, the demeanor with which you act is different, and although I did not know much about Yamcha, I see how different you are, and concrete proof – Has just been found. I could hear your heart accelerating right now, it wouldn't happen if these were just baseless claims."

This had been a shock to me, I naturally remembered how Kami was intelligent, he was after all a sage. I, however didn't expect for him figure out I was not Yamcha.

I tried my best to quickly find an answer that could cool his suspicions, and yet nothing had come to me so I just stood there without speaking, only incriminating myself further.

"Very well boy," Kami spoke slowly "I sense you wish no harm upon me and Popo, I can however tell you are obviously lying."

Kami paused for a second, and then continued.

"Do tell me, what is another man that looks just like Goku's friend doing here, while the true Yamcha seems nowhere to be found? You can't be a shapeshifter, I saw you training with Roshi once, you couldn't have kept training repeatedly with him and maintained this form"

I knew I had been caught, and so I decided to fess up. Dragging this further would only increase Kami's suspiciousness.

As I told him what had happened to me, and how I ended up in Yamcha's body, his eyes widened.

"You mean to say you're not only not from this world, but you come from one where you know exactly what will happen in the next sixty years and that an imminent threat is incoming?"

"That is… the gist of it. That is why I needed to get stronger, I don't wish harm to be brought to anyone on Earth, and to protect it I need to be stronger."

Kami slowly nodded with understanding, a glint of sadness however appeared in his eyes.

"What a sad reality… who knows where Yamcha's spirit is right now, I doubt he is in the otherworld with his body being occupied here," Kami said, and after a pause he continued "I understand your circumstances now – I won't reveal them to anyone else, although I do expect you to tell them at one point, what I ask is that you tell me what are the dangers to come in the future."

I was very troubled as to how to answer Kami, if possible I'd avoid every single action that could majorly modify the timeline more than me being in it already is. If any major changes happened, like say Goku gets called to train early by Kami for Raditz, and ends up not having Gohan, and who's to say minor changes won't prevent the birth of Goten. Hell – me and my relationship with Bulma are a constant threat to Trunks' existence already.

"I'm sorry Kami, but I can't afford to change the timeline overtly… I will tell you however that if everything goes as it had been, the Earth will end up safe. What I hope to accomplish is to fix any possible problems that my presence may cause, and possibly lower the casualties that the coming battles are sure to bring," I stopped for a second before looking at Kami's eyes "I can tell you however, that Piccolo will by his own choice become a good person, and you eventually fuse with him to protect the Earth."

I intended on telling Kami about Namek and his origins at one point too, I did feel bad for making him stay shut on my circumstances and not telling him what the future holds after all.

Kami seemed content however, as he whispered "Piccolo… good?"

I could see an almost imperceptible smile currently on Kami's face.

"Hm. Very well, I accept your terms. I will train you in preparation for the future invaders and not tell a soul about who you really are. Although I'm sure you realize that, if what you say is true, eventually Piccolo will know about it."

I nodded and right after so did he, as both of us had just reached an agreement.

Afterwards Kami showed me where my quarters would be, and how I was supposed to wake up at 5:10 each morning for training up until the evening. Popo would make me breakfast and dinner every day, and Kami materialized me extra sets of the trademark orange Roshi Gi, albeit with a Kami kanji on the back of it.

Things ended up getting a less tense with Popo despite our hostile first impressions, "If Kami trusts you then I shall trust you as well" he said.

Before I headed to sleep, I went and suggested a course of action that would be beneficial to my training, and Kami nodded with understanding.

What I had suggested was simple, if he could allow at least one more fighter to train alongside me so we could both spar as we get stronger. I wanted the strongest possible fighter however, Piccolo wasn't going to happen and I couldn't interfere with Goku as I could possibly interfere with the "making" of Gohan.

So, with those out of the way, the strongest fighter was Tien. Kami had agreed to my idea and asked Popo to invite him first thing in the morning.

With all of that done, I finally headed out to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Enemy!

I throw a punch and it connects to Tien's face, he is thrown away spinning.

As he manages to stabilize himself in the air he looks back to me with a grin on his face, "Damn, you sure hit hard. I can sense you've already surpassed me in power."

As I confidently dash towards him with my fist raised he readies himself into his improved crane school stance.

"Not by much, we're still pretty matched." I answer, the both of us grinning.

As I launch a flurry of punches and realize he managed to catch all my punches, I look for a weak point.

Suddenly two extra arms appear on Tien and he switches from defense to offense.

I try to defend as best as I can, however, I find myself unable to match up to Tien two extra arms.

Four. Eight. Twelve.

Tien manages to get twelve punches in before I hear Kami "That's enough sparring for the day Tien. Yamcha."

I descend back to Kami's Lookout along with Tien, while holding an arm against my stomach due to the pain. I don't blame him for this, of course, we had long since agreed to fight in full strength in sparring matches.

As our feet touch the ground, I couldn't help but praise my training partner "Damn, I must tip my hat to your techniques, they always give you the edge in battle."

And I meant it, just as I recalled from the series, he had a plethora of techniques. It had only hit me when I fought with him how useful those techniques were.

Eventually he taught me a few of his techniques, which took a tremendous amount of effort for me to learn, only solidifying the fact that he is a complete monster when it comes to martial arts.

"Thanks, you've got a few troublesome techniques yourself. You have to remember that just pure strength doesn't win every fight."

I nod and both of us head towards Kami's chamber.

As the sun sets we have our deserved dinner set out for us by Popo in a wooden table.

It had been 2 years since we started training here, and the progress could clearly be felt. There was even a chance we had long since surpassed Nappa. However, I couldn't be too sure. I didn't have a scouter to accurately tell our power levels and Ki sensing was useless if I didn't have Raditz or Vegeta to compare it to.

Although Tien and Yamcha had fallen behind by the Saiyan Saga despite Tien continuing his training, having a training partner and being personally taught by Kami along with rigorous training every day had caused us to improve by miles. I believe having a training partner equal in power to him also helped him grow stronger faster.

Although the training was harsher here the time schedules were a bit less rigid. Although we'd have to spar, meditate and listen to Kami's advice each day, we could do them at any point in the day (except for Kami's advice, in which he gave us some pointers and wisdom each day at exactly 16:00) if we got them done by 22:00.

We'd also have breaks for breakfast and dinner.

Anyway, time passed quick and our dedication to training hadn't faded throughout all that time. Every once and a while Tien would go visit Chiaotzu and I'd go talk to Bulma. I still wasn't sure how to handle my relationship with her.

… **Three years later…**

As I meditate I close my eyes and let my Ki sensing guide me. I create a ball of energy in my hand and control it around with my mind.

However, this doesn't go well as before; I suddenly feel a large energy spike coming from the canyons where Piccolo lives (According to my new knowledge on the geography of this world and where he was in DBZ).

Both me, Tien and Kami look at the direction of the unknown Ki user. While me and Tien glare, Kami seems worried.

I look at Tien and nod at him, he nods back.

"We'll check what's this about Kami.", Kami quickly answers "Very well. Be careful, although only for a little bit the Ki spiked up to a huge amount."

We flew off Kami's Lookout and proceeded towards the location on where the Ki had appeared.

…

As we reach the canyon area, we fly low to make sure we're not spotted. Although cautious I don't feel like this is particularly important.

After all, we're at least a year away from the Saiyans. My only fear is that my interference with this timeline might have caused Piccolo to train more and get stronger, which might be a problem for Goku.

As we get closer to the area of the Ki, I see a straight line of large width in which the mountains have been broken through, almost as if a meteor broke through it.

"This is either intense training or a fight broke out in here… A very intense one." Tien said.

We continued our search until we reached the end of the broken mountains.

At the very end we could see Piccolo, beaten up and bloody, with his body stuck into a half-broken mountain.

He was clearly alive, Kami still being alive proved it. Something had just finished their fight with Piccolo within less than a minute and had departed. I can only think of Goku, other than us, who could beat him like this, and I don't think even he could at this point.

I knew that confusion could easily be seen on my face. Surprise had been something I hadn't felt since I got used to this world. I had known everything that would happen and how. This time however, I had no idea.

When I reached an adequate height I looked down, Tien did the same thing.

I don't think any verbal expression could express what I was feeling now. Fear. Doubt. Confusion.

"What the hell is that…?" Tien asked.

I had been trying to work out my own doubts within my mind, so I was in no shape to answer.

I had been looking at a space pod. A Saiyan one at that, no doubt.

It wasn't supposed to be there. It wasn't logical for it to be there. It CAN'T be there.

And yet there it is.

One year before it's supposed to be here. And what's even more frightening: this means that I can't sense Raditz or whatever came aboard that ship... so they can suppress their own ki.

Not even Frieza knew how to, and he was the ruler of the galaxy.

The thought had never passed my mind, I believed in the butterfly effect and yet I never expected something like this to happen. Maybe I'd change some things in earth, but how could it affect people who were star systems away from us?

I erase any thoughts from my mind. Currently there is one alien who can suppress their own Ki. Whether it's Raditz or not, it's clear I've changed the current of events in Dragon Ball.

My next lead should be Goku's house.

"Hey, we should meet up with Goku, it's clear this threat is more dangerous than we expected."

Tien still seems confused, but notices how serious I am and decides to go along with it.

 **Sorry for how long this took guys, my life took crazy turns recently. I'll try to upload more consistently, so please bear with me.**


End file.
